


Experiments Gone Wrong No 1.

by earlthecat



Series: Experiments Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlthecat/pseuds/earlthecat
Summary: Max persuades Nurf to dye Daniel's hair a fiery red for 20 bucks because David didn't believe him when he said Daniel was Evil. Daniel tries to take Max for training at the same place he was taken as a kid. Quartermaster catches Nurf dying David's hair and Nurf pretends that he was checking out Daniels violin acidentally squirting goo all over it.Max hopes to run away.         Next experiment comes out in about half a week.





	Experiments Gone Wrong No 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maybelifeistooshort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/gifts).



As the dawn woke all the campers shuffled to the Mess Hall to eat the miserable slop of the day.

One by one the campers arrived and lined up with a tray, those horrible blue trays all the freaking cafeterias had and got their food. Except Neil and Nerf fighting over lunch money.

But David, more tired than ever settled down in his seat with much needed coffee, it was the roughest night of sleep he had had in a long time. For some reason he had a reoccurring dream of a camper being kidnapped from Camp Campbell, his Camp Campbell he needed to protect with all his dear life, but kept waking up in cold sweat before he could see the kidnapper.  
“Hey Gwen?”  
“Whattttt this time.” Gwen replied sitting next to David ready for the day.  
“Could Daniel and I possibly be twins?” David asked looking into his nearly empty cup of coffee.  
“Well considering that we hired him from a newspaper, probably not.” Gwen looked upset.  
Max hadn’t arrived yet , Nikki was there, Neil was being beat up by Nerf like normal. Max should be here already, even if he is The World’s Biggest Night Owl of All Time according to the Quartermaster.

Max marched off to his cabin to brush his teeth, Daniel decided to leave his unfit “twin” to follow after him. Max turned around and looked straight at him tried to hide behind the flagpole until he couldn't “hide successfully” and got "caught" in Max's gaze.

"What did you do that for!" Max spat with fury.”Following me around in the morning like that!” "I thought you wanted to get out of this place." Daniel replied with a smirk. "It's not like you to be so angry about leaving this dump of a camp." Max looked over to the lake with a nod. He looked back at Daniel."I don't want to be with you though." "Why not?" Daniel replied with a pop and a smirk. "I have my reasons." Max said as he ran to his cabin and shut the door to see Nerf snooping around his bed for cash. "If you really want cash Nerf here! I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." Max handed Nerf a twenty pulling it back before it reached him."On one condition only, dye Daniel's hair as he sleeps." Nerf marched out of the cabin. “Sheesh, what’s up with him.” Max collapsed in bed with his clothes still on, as always. At least they let me do that here. In the future I'm not so sure. I won’t have any friends anymore will I. It’s not like I had them in the first place. Max conked out.So much for staying up all night. Meanwhile Nerf waited in the guest cabins bathroom for Daniel to come. Since David falls asleep in an instant, as soon as he heard a thunk to Daniels cot he came out of the bathroom and started to squirt red hair goop in his hair but heard a creak on the wood flooring. Nerf rushed to Daniels violin accidentally squirting red juice all over it."Great. Another thing to deal with." Nerf groaned, he noticed it looked like blood was dripping down the violin. He turned around to see the quartermaster glaring at him with crossed arms. Maybe I wasn’t so secretive peeing while the Quartermaster was cleaning Nerf immediately thought dropping the goop in shock. "You, young mister are coming with me." The Quartermaster grabbed Nerf's wrist with his hand and held his hook up against Nerfs neck."If you move you die."Then he dragged Nerf to the Forest to have a chat with Daniel, who was awake the whole time and had almost appeared out of nowhere in the forest. "I heard that you got to talk to Max earlier." He popped his neck "What did he say?" Nerf choked out the words "Max, alone, not happy here." Breathing in a gasp as the Quartermaster released him. "Hmm, putting you two might be beneficial in our journey. Oh I know! Let's put you on the flight!" Daniel said with confidence. The Quartermaster dragged Nerf to his cabin with his hook to his throat, pushing him in the cabin, locking the door and windows so Nerf would be forced to give up and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support.  
> Special Thanks to: @shadowsspy, comment for your username here.
> 
>  
> 
> Note to self:  
> This story chapter just needs edits.


End file.
